


Dia Furihata Kouki

by LeanAviliansa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanAviliansa/pseuds/LeanAviliansa
Summary: "Perjalanan karir basket dan kehidupan romansa siswa  SMA Seirin, Furihata Kouki."Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Collection #2





	1. Komitmen

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : Setiap chapter akan dibuka dan ditutup dengan opini dari beberapa karakter dari Kuroko no Basuke

_Perkenalkan, siswa SMA Seirin tahun pertama, Furihata Kouki. Tergabung dalam klub basket setelah resmi diterima di klub dengan satu lembar formulir serta pengikraran alasan dan tujuan untuk bergabung ke dalam klub basket Seirin generasi kedua di atap sekolah._

_Seperti yang dia ucapkan, dia bermaksud untuk memenangkan hati gebetannya dengan menjadi nomor satu._

_Akan baik untuk dirinya jika Furihata-kun melupakan saja semua tentang cewek yang dia taksir, karena apapun yang dia usahakan tetap tak akan bisa membawa dia menuju kemenangan atas hati cewek itu._

_Setidaknya di cerita kali ini! Hahaha! Ups, maaf._

_Pemuda biasa ini akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah kali ini._

_Sa! Mari kita lihat keseharian Furihata-kun kesayangan kita semua!_

===///===

*PRIIIITTTT*

“Semuanya, berkumpul!” Pelatih Aida membunyikan peluit tanda latihan hari ini telah usai. “Yosh! Minna, otsukare! Sebelum kita pulang, ada yang harus aku sampaikan. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti InterHigh dan tentu kita akan membalaskan kekalahan kita kemarin.”

“Hai!” Jawab kompak para pemain Seirin.

“Maka dari itu, dua minggu lagi selama satu minggu kita akan melakukan training camp untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Kita akan mengasah lebih baik lagi kemampuan masing-masing individu agar kita siap untuk menghadapi Kiseki no Sedai yang sudah pasti mereka akan lebih menakutkan daripada diri mereka yang pernah kita hadapi.”

“Kau benar, Riko.” Sahut Kiyoshi Teppei sambil men-tapping lututnya.

“Apakah kita akan dilatih oleh Kagetora-san lagi?” Tanya Koganei, membuat pemain lain merinding.

“Tidak. Saat ini Papa sedang berada di Amerika untuk melatih satu tim di sana.”

“Wah, hebat!”

“Walaupun bukan Papa yang melatih, tapi akan aku pastikan bahwa latihan neraka dariku akan membangkitkan kemampuan terbaik kalian.” Kata Aida sambil mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

‘Neraka! Dia bilang neraka!’ Teriak para pemain Seirin kompak dalam hati.

“Oh, dan satu lagi. Training camp kali ini, akan dilaksanakan bersama sekolah lawan kita, dengan kata lain sekolah para Kiseki no Sedai.”

“Kiseki no Sedai?!” Teriak para lelaki yang ada di dalam gym yang melupakan fakta bahwa hari sudah malam.

“Latihan bersama mereka ya. Eh tapi aku tidak percaya kita bisa berlatih bersama mereka.” Ucap Hyuuga yang terkagum dengan Pelatih Aida.

“Hahaha, itulah hebatnya Riko.” Timpal Kiyoshi yang disetujui oleh Izuki.

“Yosh! Ini adalah waktu untuk kita bersinar. Kita tidak akan kalah, iya kan, Tsuchi?”

“Hm! Kita tak akan kalah, Koganei.”

“Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini berhadapan lagi dengan mereka. Hahaha, omoshiroi!” Tak kalah dari kakak kelasya, Kagami Taiga mulai memanas mendengar dengan siapa dia akan latihan.

“Uwah, seperti biasa. Kagami selalu membara jika sudah menyangkut Kiseki no Sedai.” Komentar Kawahara sambil mengusap kepalanya.

“Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku capek. Hoaahm, aku mulai mengantuk.” Furihata mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair dengan imutnya.

“Hei, hei, Furi. Pastikan kalau kau tidak terjatuh lagi di lapangan, ya.” Ucapan Fukuda membuat semuanya tertawa.

“U-urusai!”

“Yosh! Sekarang kalian boleh bubar. Otsukaresama!”

“Otsukaresama deshita!  
\----  
Setelah berganti pakaian, para pemain mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini terlihat trio bench warmer berjalan bersama karena rumah mereka yang memang melewati jalan yang sama sebelum akhirnya berpisah di tikungan yang berbeda.

“Pertandingan melawan Kiseki no Sedai, saat InterHigh dan WinterCup lalu kita tidak berkontribusi banyak ya?” Kawahara mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

“Kau benar, Kawahara. Kita hanya pernah diturunkan satu kali, itupun hanya sekita 2 menit saja.” Jawab Fukuda. “Ah, tapi tidak untuk Furi. Diantara kita bertiga, hanya dia yang sudah dua kali turun langsung ke pertandingan.”

“Walaupun dia bergetar hebat di depan Akashi. Kau ingat itu, Fukuda?” Kawahara mencoba membuka kembali kenangan pahit milik Furihata.

“Hahaha, ingat, aku ingat itu. Hahaha!”

“Mou! Sudahlah jangan ingat-ingat hal itu lagi! Tunggu saja, saat training camp besok, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti yang dulu.”

“Otanoshimi, ne, Chihuahua-chan.” Kompak Fukuda dan Kawahara meledek Furihata.

“Awas ya kalian !!!”

===///===

_Itulah awal dari perjalanan Chihua-Furihata Kouki. Seperti apa usaha Furihata-kun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda?_

_Kami tim Seirin mengharapkan hal yang berbeda darimu, dan aku secara pribadi juga berharap bahwa kau tidak takut lagi dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Semoga berhasil, Furihata-kun._


	2. Usaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata memutuskan untuk lebih bekerja keras demi menjadi pemain basket yang dapat diandalkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini dibersamai dengan komentar salah satu karakter di Kurobas yang identitasnya tidak disebutkan.

_Satu hari setelah pemberitahuan dari Pelatih Aida tentang akan dilaksanakannya training camp bersama Kiseki no Sedai, satu hari pula semenjak Furihata-kun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang tidak seperti yang dulu._

_Masih ada waktu bagi Furihata-kun untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia perlukan agar bisa membuktikan perkataannya._   
_Melakukan menu latihan reguler dari Pelatih Aida memang bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya, namun apa Furihata-kun yakin bahwa itu semua sudah cukup, bahkan hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saja? Aku rasa tidak._

_Jadi, Furihata-kun, setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

===///===

“APA?! Kau mulai latihan di gym?!” Kabar eksklusif dari Furihata membuat kedua temannya terkejut dan menghentikan acara makan burger yang teronggok manis di tangan mereka.

“Oi, oi, kalian terlalu hiperbola tahu, lagipula aku tidak mengikuti menu latihan di sana, hanya jika ada waktu luang dan kesempatan, baru aku berlatih.” Jelas Furihata selagi mencolek saus dengan kentang goreng di tangannya.

“Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran untuk berlatih di gym?” Fukuda mulai bertanya selagi Kawahara masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

“Ah, soal itu, sebenarnya Pamanku selaku pemilik gym di salah satu distrik di Tokyo sedang membutuhkan bantuan, dia tidak bisa mengurus gymnya karena dia sedang ada di Amerika sampai dua minggu kedepan. Jadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya menjaga gym. Dan setelah pulang latihan ak-“

“Tu-tunggu sebentar, Furi!” Kawahara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan cerita Furihata. “Kau, jangan-jangan Pamanmu itu Kagetora-san, ayah Pelatih Aida?”

“APA?!” Fukuda hampir terseda minumannya akibat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kawahara.

“Ha?! Tentu saja bukan, Daho!” Furihata yang kesal karena ceritanya dihentikan dengan seenaknya, kini makin sebal dengan pertanyaan konyol dari Kawahara, akibatnya pemuda dengan kepala plontos itu harus rela menerima jitakan dari Furihata.

“Ta-tapi, tadi kau bilang Pamanmu sedang di Amerika, sedangkan bukankah Kegetora-san juga memiliki gym?”

“Kau ini bodoh, ya? Ah, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, karena kau memang bodoh. Iya kan, Furi?” Fukuda yang mendengarnya saja pun ikut kesal.

“Hah...memangnya kau pikir hanya Kagetora-san saja yang memiliki gym dan sedang pergi ke Amerika?” Saking kesalnya, kini Furihata sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk meringankan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang.

“Oh...Ah, aku tahu!” seakan mendapatkan ide, Kawahara memukul kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya, yang hanya ditatap aneh oleh Fukuda dan Furihata. “Jadi, Pamanmu itu...temannya Kagetora-san?”

“HA?!”

Furihata dan Fukuda tidak habis fikir dengan kebodohan temanya, kenapa temannya bisa sebodoh ini? Apakah terlalu berkerja keras saat latihan membuat Kawahara kehilangan akal sehatnya sedikit demi sedikit? Ataukah memang sejak awal dia tidak punya akal sehat?

“Ah, sudahlah, Furi. Kita biarkan saja orang bodoh itu.” Usul Fukuda yang ikut kesal dengan tingkah temannya.

“Furi, apa berlatih di gym bisa meningkatkan kualitas permainan kita?” Tanya Kawahara dengan polosnya.

“Kawahara, aku tahu bahwa nilai pelajaranmu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan nilai milik Kagami dan Kuroko. Tapi tidak ku sangka kau tidak mengerti tentang hal ini juga.” Fukuda tidak bisa tidak menyuarakan uneg-uneg tentang betapa uniknya Kawahara.

“Ha? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan nilaiku, na, Furi?”

“Kau ini! Sudahlah lupakan tentang nilaimu. Aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas tentang apa yang kamu tanyakan. Jadi pastikan kau mendengarkan dan memahaminya!”

‘Fukuda, kowaii!’ Batin Furihata setelah melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Fukuda

“Jadi kalau kita melatih tubuh kita agar lebih terbentuk dan otot kita tidak kaku, otomatis pergerakan kira selama bermain basket akan semakin bagus, dan kita juga tidak akan mudah lelah. Paham?”

Dengan kalimat yag diusahakan tidak dibuat berbelit, Fukuda menjelaskan pada Kawahara. Satu sisi, Furihata memegang pundak Fukuda sambil berkata, “Otsukaresama!”

“Paham, Pak Guru!” Jawab Kawahara sambil mengangkat tangan kanan ke pelipisnya, dia hormat pada Fukuda.

“Hahhh...Ya Tuhan, apa salahku?” Meneguk habis cola miliknya, Fukuda menangis meratapi nasibnya. “Oh iya, kau tadi berkata “setelah pulang latihan”, apakah setelah pulang latihan kau langsung ke gym Pamanmu itu?”

“Iya.”

“Kau serius? Furi, apa kau tidak kelelahan? Menu latihan dari pelatih sudah cukup menguras tenaga lho. Apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang kesehatanmu?”

“Fukuda...jangan-jangan, kau menghawatirkanku?” Furihata merasa terharu karena memiliki teman sebaik Fukuda, ingin rasanya dia memeluk teman disebelahnya, “Tentu saja aku khawatir, aku tidak mau kau menjadi bodoh karena terlalu bekerja keras.” Jika saja alasan Fukuda tidak seperti itu.

Furihata heran, kenapa dia masih menjadi teman mereka. Oh iya, karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama menjadi bench-warmer Seirin.

“Aku juga bukan orang bodoh dengan ambisi besar yang rela melakukan latihan saat tubuhku sudah kelelahan. Aku hanya latihan saat aku rasa tubuhku masih mampu untuk latihan.”

“Tapi, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tugas sekolah?”

“Kalau masalah itu, aku menyelesaikannya sebelum latihan basket dimulai dan juga saat menjaga gym, lalu jika masih ada waktu, aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk melatih tubuhku.”

“Wah, kau hebat, Furi? Aku bangga menjadi temanmu.” Puji Kawahara yang kali ini berhasil menggunakan akal sehatnya.

“Tidak kusangka, kau pasti bekerja keras untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah seekor Chihhuahua biasa seperti dulu, kan?” Fukuda merangkul temannya seakan sedang membanggakan anaknya.

“Kau benar, Fukuda.”

“Yosh! Aku akan mendukungmu, Furi. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi Chihuahua nomor satu di Jepang!”

*BUAGH*

“ADUH!” Fukuda meringkuk setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras di perutnya.

“Fukuda! Furi, apa yang kau lakukan? Fukuda..Fukuda, bertahanlah!” Kawahara segera menghampiri dan menolong Fukuda.

“Aku heran kenapa aku masih mau berteman dengan kalian? Tapi kali ini, memutus tali pertemanan menurutku adalah hal yang sangat tepat, untuk menjaga akal sehatku. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Sayounara!” Dengan langkah besar dan mantap, Furihata meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, dan berjanji tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi.

Fukuda mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menggapai punggung Furihata yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat terhalang dengan hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan teman hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

“Furi..Tu-tunggu! Furi, jangan pergi! Furrii!!” Fukuda masih berusaha memanggil Furihata, dengan menarik nafas panjang.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba memanggil temannya, “Furi! Furi teme! Kau belum mengganti uang kentang dan soda bagianmu ! Oi Furi! JANGAN KABUR LO!”

Tidak ingin terkejar oleh temannya, Furihata melarikan diri dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

===///===

_Jadi itu usaha yang dilakukan Furihata-kun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah seekor Chihuahua yang diremehkan seperti waktu itu? Apakah usahanya bisa memberikan hasil sesuai dengan apa yang Furihata-kun harapkan?_

_Semua pasti akan bisa terjadi jika Furihata-kun benar-benar bekerja keras, aku yakin itu._

_Jadi, Furihata-kun, berjuanglah! Dan aku disini akan terus mendukungmu! Dan cepat cepat jadi cahaya baru buat aku ya ;)_


End file.
